Quest:The Silver Crest Reborn
to the Silver Crest members in the Crest HQ (so you probably need to have completed PG V) * You must possess 10 gems for the Bowl of Blood * You must have discovered the slain goblins in Fogbough * You must have discovered the trail of the large creature in Fogbough * You must have found the abandoned campsite in Fogbough * You must have helped the lost travelers to safety in Fogbough }} |Diff = 9+ at MR 155 |AS&P = true }} General Information The "Adventure" portion of this quest is really just text, it unlocks an event in Fogbough's Outer Wood which in turn unlocks a Noted Location. Tips * If you have certain items (3 of them), you can also take the next step in a long (and incomplete) series of steps to assembling another powerful item (aside from ) * Fight the webs for maximum XP and make sure to clear them out before killing the boss. You'll be able to return here afterwards but they will be gone. Prerequisites * You must have shown to the Silver Crest members in the Crest HQ (so you probably need to have completed PG V) * You must possess 10 gems for the Bowl of Blood * You must have discovered the slain goblins in Fogbough * You must have discovered the trail of the large creature in Fogbough * You must have found the abandoned campsite in Fogbough * You must have helped the lost travelers to safety in Fogbough Walkthrough This quest can be completed in 2-3 "sections", the first two of which can be completed simultaneously. * Rescuing Teek & Idriskkar * Obtaining the Goblin Totem (serpent) * Rescuing Anjurlak Rescuing Teek & Idriskkar This portion of the walkthrough is presented in a location-based format. Trithik *Go to the Headquarters of the Silver Crest in the eastern area of Trithik and begin your quest After starting the quest at the Silver Crest's headquarters in Trithik, you must go to Fogbough Outer Wood and begin exploring the forest for signs of Teek and Idriskkar Fogbough Outer Wood Enter the forest and choose to explore Fogbough (Outer Wood), then choose to explore the cursed wood Eventually you will find signs of a recent struggle and a leather bag, this opens a new noted location. To continue go to previously discovered locations and select The Location Marked on Teek's Map The Location Marked on Teek's Map You have two choices upon arriving here: *Climb down into the steep tunnel, you enter the dwelling **Possibility of the earth sliding, a *Leave this place and resume your exploration, you leave and are free to return Once you have entered the Tunnel you are allowed to leave and return as many times as you would like Massive Web . *Fail: You are caught in the web and try to free yourself. swarm over you, and you lose some SP (17 observed, range unknown), then you need to roll to free yourself again}}. After the web blocks your path: * Head back the way you came, you won't encounter the check when you approach again. * Use Shadow Magic (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Conjuration (60+), Elementalism (60+), or Woodsmanship (60+) to get rid of it, with 16 XP granted to whichever Power or skill was used * Attempt to fight your way through the web, you fight . Whatever method you choose, you receive 16 General XP for making it past the web Text Directions Text Directions from Entrance As you wander about the tunnels you hear something large moving nearby but the sound quickly fades, just flavor text, can occur multiple times * 3 East and 1 South: A Massive Web * 3 East, 2 South, 1 East: A Massive Web * 3 East, 2 South, 1 West: A Massive Web * 3 East and 4 South: A Massive Web * 3 East, 2 South, 2 East, 1 South: A Massive Web * 3 East, 2 South, 2 East, 2 South: A Massive Web * 3 East, 4 South, 1 West, 1 South, 1 West: Pile of Teek's items ( , and ), and the 11th gem for * 3 East, 4 South, 1 West, 1 South, 2 West, 1 North: A Massive Web * 3 East, 2 South, 2 East, 1 North, 1 East: The Spider Troll The Spider Troll It throws a spear: * Use Fortification (60+), Telekinesis (60+), Shadow Magic (60+) - 16 XP to the Power you used * Dodge it - * Fleeing results in two instances of a . You successfully escape to the entrance if you pass both checks. * Note: There is also a +0 bonus to Woodsmanship, but that is probably a bug and therefore not listed above After successfully fleeing from the Spider Troll: * Use Elementalism (70+)/Telekinesis (70+)/Gating (70+)/Illusion (70+)/Shadow Magic (70+)/Archery (70+)/Thievery (70+) to wound the Spider Troll. You get NO experience for success because you can do this multiple times (since you are allowed to flee) * If you manage to wound the Spider Troll you fight: . Warning: You can flee from the wounded Spider Troll, HOWEVER you still have to pass the two checks for fleeing, and IF YOU FAIL EITHER check you get to fight the fully-healed Spider Troll (as if you never wounded him) After defeating the Spider Troll (for 256 general XP) you encounter Teek and you return his items ( , and ) back to him. Note: you can sell his items at a shop instead: the results remain unchanged (you somehow still return them to him, and the ending reward is the same). See talk. Teek gives you the final gem for Obtaining the Goblin Totem (serpent) This may be completed while Rescuing Teek & Idriskkar, before finding his gear in the tunnels. Optionally, it may also be completed after the rescue. This totem is at least as good as the Goblin Totem (dragon), and is used to enhance the Goblin Totem Block‎. * In The Location Marked on Teek's Map, go to the spot where you fought (or will fight) the Spider Troll. * From there, go North twice, then West * Here, you'll find 231 gold and the Goblin Totem (serpent). At present, this is the only serpent Goblin Totem that exists. Rescuing Anjurlak Requirements: * Obtain the three tablet fragments * After rescuing Teek & Idriskkar and after you've gotten the serpent totem from above go back to The Location Marked on Teek's Map. Note: Depending on the order, in which you'll meet the requirements you may get this encounter on the way out right after obtaining the serpent totem. To the east of the entrance you will discover something that wasn't there before... * Use Restoration (60+)/Lore (70+)/Woodsmanship (70+) to heal Anjurlak ** Success: Anjurlak lives, you help him escape the forest, and retrieve his friend's body for proper burial (flavor text) ** Failure, or if you don't even try: Anjurlak dies * With either success or failure, you fight four Oakaruk * After all this, you return to the forest and check your pack, only to see that the three tablet fragments have been united into The Tablet Of Merzekk -- the special box Anjurlak gave you has automatically done this. * Afterward, Travel to the North Bell Cooperage in Mirgspil to receive three wooden rods that go into the box. The exact text depends on whether Anjurlak survives or not, but the result is the same. Rewards * Rescuing Teek & Idriskkar ** 16 XP to the power or skill used on each web OR 33+ combat Experience for fighting the web ** 16 General XP for clearing each web (no matter how) ** 16 XP to the power used to stop the Spider Troll's spear ** 0 XP for wounding the Spider Troll - because you can do this multiple times ** 256 General XP for slaying the spider troll ** For completion: *** 3072 General XP *** 256 XP to All Skills and Powers *** The completed , see its article for usage information. * Obtaining the Goblin Totem (serpent): ** 231 gold ** Goblin Totem (serpent), for use when enhancing the Goblin Totem Block * Rescuing Anjurlak: ** 16 XP to Restoration, or 24 Experience to Woodsmanship/Lore and 64 general xp. ** 3+ Combat XP for each Oakaruk ** At the end: *** The Tablet Of Merzekk *** 512 general Experience Category:Item enhancing quests Category:Partial items quests